Jeryn Hogarth (Earth-616)
, lawyer of Kitty Pryde, , | Relatives = Thelma (ex-wife); Millicent Hogarth (daughter); Mrs. Hogarth (mother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Rand Building, Manhattan New York City; formerly Chicago, Illinois; Gem Theater | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Lawyer | Education = Law Degree | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Iron Fist Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Early Life Jeryn Hogarth is a brilliant lawyer and businessman who worked for Rand-Meachum Inc. and was a close friend to Wendell Rand. At some point during his early career, Jeryn spent an expanded period of time onboard a huge sea vessel, learning his ropes in the process. Iron Fist After Wendell's death, Jeryn became the executor of his estate. He put Iron Fist under surveillance upon his return to the United States, hiring Colleen Wing and Misty Knight to contact him and verify that he was truly Wendell's son, Daniel Rand. Having confirmed Danny's identity, Hogarth organised a meeting with Joy Meachum to discuss the return of Danny's father's half of their common enterprise to its rightful inheritor, Danny. The meeting was abruptly ended when Chaka Khan burst in. They were saved when Danny managed to change into his Iron Fist identity. Sabretooth Danny Rand had Colleen Wing act as Jeryn's bodyguard in Canada while he investigates who has been ripping off Rand-Meachum. Jeryn was taken prisoner by the mercenary known as Sabretooth; however, Iron Fist was able to defeat Sabretooth and his men, while Colleen freed Jeryn and the other prisoners. Heroes for Hire Jeryn held a party for his friend Luke Cage, celebrating the fact that he has just been cleared of all charges pertaining to the time that he served at Seagate Prison. The party was attacked by Stiletto and Discus, who burst into the penthouse and began blasting the room with their weapons. Despite what the courts said, the pair believed Cage to be a criminal and were sworn to bring him to justice. Power Man and Iron Fist snapped into action, teaming up for the first time to take down the intruders. Later, Hogarth worked as the legal representative, and effectively the boss, of the Heroes for Hire. Jeryn sent the Heroes to a car show to promote the business, much to their annoyance; however, the show was interrupted by Bull. Jeryn hired a new secretary, Jennifer Royce, and helped the team when they battled El Aguila. He then informed the duo that after taking down Senor Suerte they had become quite popular. Jeryn contacted the Heroes to come up to his Arie in Canada to pick up Jennie. They were unaware that they were being followed by the vigilante El Aguila, who believed the two Heroes for Hire to be involved in shady business following their last encounter. When Power Man and Iron Fist arrived in Canada, they were taken into Jeryn's private office where he told the pair that he believed that some of the women on his staff may be stealing the various assets that that were kept there. When El Aguila arrived to attack, he ultimately ended up teaming up with Heroes for Hire, and exposing a number of Jeryn's support staff who are responsible for the corruption he was seeking to uncover. After the thieves were defeated, El Aguila was thanked for his help, and departed as a ally of the Heroes for Hire, but not before stealing a kiss from Jennie. Hogarth helped the Avengers during senate hearing. He and the team also battled Chaka, and Jeryn helped Iron Fist with the police after being attacked by Warhawk, who had shot Coleen in the crossfire. Jeryn later acted as the defense of corrupt politician, Randolph Cherryh, much to the shock of his friends. More shocking still, Jeryn talked to the judge in a negative light about the Heroes for Hire being employed by Matthew Murdock, going so far as calling them hired thugs. Luke and Danny confronted Jeryn, but he dismissed it as simply a lucrative business venture. Abe Brown next hired them for help and they all travel to Halwan. Jeryn flew first class, while Luke and Danny were stuck flying coach. They are all unaware that a woman named Brillalae is also aboard the plane with them. Arriving in Halwan, they were once more attacked, something which got them in trouble with the local authorities. Iron Fist discovered that the whole time they were fighting, Jeryn had been making a deal with the king of Hawlan and the leader of Murtakesh to forge an international trade agreement in order to avert any war. With the conflict ended, the Heroes for Hire agree that it was time to return back to the States. Jeryn showed off the new Heroes for Hire advertisement to boost their publicity, but Power Man took it as an attempt by Jeryn to cater to more high-profile and more lucrative jobs, thus pushing the Heroes for Hire out of being able to get the business of the less fortunate, like his preferred clientele in Times Square, and stormed out of the meeting. Hogarth tried to talk the Heroes out of getting revenge against Shades and Comanche, who were working with Ward Meachum, as there was no money in it; however, his words of wisdom failed, and the Heroes attacked the mercenaries. Luke Cage and Iron Fist later hobnobbed with the social elite when they took Jeryn Hogarth's beautiful daughter, Millicent, to her debutante's ball, but Nightshade, Stiletto, Discus, Man Mountain Marko, and the Eel came to kidnap her. Jeryn ultimately disbanded the Heroes for Hire after the death of Iron Fist, not realizing he was actually an impostor. Chicago Spectator Hogarth took a job along with Luke Cage at the Chicago Spectator, one of the leading newspapers in Chicago. He worked alongside, private investigator; Dakota North, editor; Analisa Medina and veteran photographer; Micky Hamilton. He was hired by secretive publisher Mr. Drewston in an attempt to have many news on Chicago-based Cage to improve the paper's sales and prominence. As soon as they could find Cage fighting some thugs, Hogarth met publicly with him to arrange a business meeting with him. Hogarth and his partners sent Cage after gunrunner Elio Angelopoulus III, believing that the Chicago Police Department was unprepared for the task - and specifying they wanted the exclusive and a photographer going with Cage. After this first job, Cage agreed to keep on working with the paper. Soon, Cage's activities catapulted the paper's sales, albeit his methods and violent reputation were dangerous for the paper's reputation, to Drewston's satisfaction. Hogarth ensured that Cage wouldn't have any trouble with the police, which led to Cage being free to leave the city; Drewston agreed to allow Cage take some "vacation time". After Cage's return, corrupt Guardsman Pascal Tyler murdered a colleague and a prisoner, then attempted to frame released villain Rhino with the help of fellow Guardsman Ravello Medina. As internal affairs were on their track, Medina went to the paper to meet with Cage, Medina and Hogarth in an attempt to hire a hero to clear his name. Medina liked the idea of covering the story, Hogarth was professionally dubious but believed it would be a good move for Cage, and Cage initially refused but later reconsidered for personal reasons and agreed to the story. Soon, the Guardsmen were trying to frame Cage of murder. With Cage AWOL, the paper ensured that they were not legally responsible of activities Cage had been done without their help; Hogarth agreed that they did not have to worry about themselves, but he would still have wanted to help his old friend, particularly knowing his past. While leaving the building, Hogarth was surprised to bump into supposedly dead Daniel Rand. Rand asked Hogarth to arrange a meeting with Cage, something Hogarth could not do -as he could not contact Cage at all- and would not want to do, believing that Cage's psyche had suffered a lot after Rand's supposed dead and other recent events. Dakota North intruded in the meeting, also asking Hogarth to find Cage for her. As Hogarth could not help, they went after Hamilton. Soon afterward, Cage was given up for dead, with Hogarth attending to his funeral. Jeryn helped Luke clear his name when Iron Fist turns up alive. They learned that Danny was replaced by the plantlike H'ylthri. California vs. the Fantastic Four Jeryn later took part in the trial of the case of the People of the State of California vs. the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and others, but the charges against the superhero teams were dismissed. Kitty Pryde He was next contacted by Kitty Pryde after she had been denied access to her home by the F.B.I., pending investigation into possible terrorist actions involving Pryde stemming from an accident caused by Purity at the University of Chicago. Oracle Inc Jeryn Hogarth later became legal counsel for Oracle Inc., but eventually claimed he was retiring and his new partner would be now handling Oracle's legal matters. The mystery colleague was revealed to be none other than Jennifer Walters, Who made it clear she was there for strictly legal purposes. Superhuman Registration Act Jeryn Hogarth stopped Iron Man and the Mighty Avengers in their tracks, acting as Danny Rand's defense and stating that technically he was already registered in the United States as a lethal weapon, prior to the Superhuman Registration Act. Iron Man pointed out that he needed to register with the government, but Hogarth cut him off, stating that the decision had yet to be laid out in court, and the government would have to prove that Rand's abilities were truly superhuman. Iron Man produced a hologram of Iron Fist with the New Avengers as evidence; however, Hogarth stated that he must have all the relevant files if he were to take it to the highest court of law, inquiring which would last longer: Rand's trial or Iron Man's tenure as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Wai-Go Industries Jeryn and Danny, representing the Rand Corporation, met with Wai-Go Industries. Wai-Go proposed to purchase Randtrack Type II Halbach train lines for 10.6 billion dollars. The technology would then be turned over to the Chinese National Maglev Transportation Technology Research Center. Just before signing the contracts, Danny's conscience bothered him and he told the representatives from Wai-Go that he had concerns about giving technology to a country like China, which had a history of human rights violations. Jeryn was disgruntled at Danny's abrupt change of heart. Later Jeryn informed Danny that an abnormally high number of shares of Rand Corp. were being purchased by Wai-Go and its subsidiaries as the start of a hostile takeover. They scheduled a meeting with Wai-Go's CEO who was revealed to be Mr. Xao. Hogarth spoke with Xao, arranging the transfer of the Maglev Trains behind Danny's back. Jeryn said that 90% of the construction resources were on location and that they can start building the 200 kilometers of ultra magnetic track that Wai-Go Industries required for a demonstration model. This demonstration model was to cut directly across the K'un Lun Mountains in China. Jeryn asks to speak with an unknown female, but Xao denied his request. Jeryn admitted that he had made a mistake by contacting Wai-Go Industries, but he insisted that he had been coerced, because they had his mother. He revealed that they sent one of his mother's fingers to him, because they wanted to force him to resurrect the deal that Danny had terminated. Jeryn told all of this to Luke Cage, Colleen Wing, and Misty Knight, and they agree to help Jeryn. Hogarth witnessed Iron Fist being transported back to K'un-Lun after having been summoned, and later traveled to China himself. | Powers = | Abilities = Professional Attorney: Jeryn is a skilled lawyer, specializing in business law. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires Category:Businesspeople